1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movement device of a mobile element, such as a door, a window or similar, in relation to a fixed frame, and a movement assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for moving a mobile element such as a door, a window, a sunroof, a panel door or similar in relation to a fixed frame are known of in the art. The fixed frame usually extends along a frame plane, e.g. a vertical plane, and defines within it a frame opening suitable for being engaged by the moving element.
The known devices usually comprise a longitudinal translation guide, to enable translation of the mobile element in relation to the fixed frame. Such translation guide has a curvilinear-shaped extremity portion facing the frame opening, so that the opening is initially engaged by a first rim of the mobile element, and that subsequently a second rim, parallel and opposite the first, is pressed by the user so that the second rim too engages the frame opening, in a rotatory movement.
However, the devices described above have some limitations or drawbacks.
In particular, the known devices are constrained to use mobile elements of reduced thickness, typically between 2 and 6 millimetres, because greater thicknesses would lead to excessive encumbrance of the mobile element during translation in the curvilinear section, such as to prevent its complete entry inside the frame opening.
Furthermore, two separate maneuvers are usually required, first of translation and then of rotation of the mobile element, the second being constrained to the exact positioning of the mobile element at the end of the translation step. It frequently happens that, for example due to the presence of dirt, dust or rust in the translation guides, or due to the wear of the same, after some time the movement of the mobile element jams or in any case requires a considerable manual effort.
The aim of the present invention is therefore to overcome the drawbacks of the known technique and specifically, the ones mentioned above.